1. Field
Embodiments relate to a rechargeable battery. More particularly, embodiments relate to a rechargeable battery including a current collecting member.
2. Description of the Related Art
A rechargeable battery is a battery that can be repeatedly charged and discharged, unlike a primary battery, which cannot be recharged.
A low-capacity rechargeable battery is used for a small portable electronic device such as a mobile phone, a laptop computer, and a camcorder. A large-capacity rechargeable battery is widely used as a power supply for driving a motor of a hybrid vehicle and the like.
Recently, a high-output rechargeable battery using a non-aqueous electrolyte solution with high energy density has been developed. The high-output rechargeable battery is configured of a large-capacity battery module in which a plurality of rechargeable batteries are connected to each other in series so as to be used to drive a motor of devices requiring large power, for example, an electric car, or the like.
The battery module is generally configured by the plurality of rechargeable batteries that are coupled with each other in series, and each of the rechargeable batteries may be formed in a cylindrical shape, a prismatic shape, and the like.
The above information disclosed in this Background section is only for enhancement of understanding of the background of the invention and therefore it may contain information that does not form the prior art that is already known in this country to a person of ordinary skill in the art.